


Hiccup's Dragon Boy

by JackOverlandFrost



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, First Kiss, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOverlandFrost/pseuds/JackOverlandFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup are on a college camping trip, when Hiccup reveals he can't sleep without his cuddly dragon toy. Leads to cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup's Dragon Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Looonng drabble inspired by Tumblr prompt. Still quite new to this writing stuff. :)

Jack couldn't decide if he'd been looking forward to the annual college camping trip more because it meant spending time with Hiccup, or simply because he loved the outdoors. Both he and Hiccup loved the outdoors, but he had a feeling that it was only he who felt quite as he did for the other boy. Jack wasn't even sure quite what it was he felt for Hiccup, but he had quite good control over his emotions at any rate, and the two got on extraordinarily well as friends.

It had gotten late, and Jack was pacing up and down a fallen log in the woods. He couldn't help that he was a bit of a night owl, and unlike Hiccup, he just couldn't turn in early. Bored out of his mind pretty much as soon as his friend had decided to try to get some sleep, Jack snuck out under the cover of darkness, avoiding detection from the ten or so others on their college trip. He didn't wander very far, just far enough so he could get some fresh air away from the embers of the campfire and so he could speak to himself a little, share his thoughts with himself.

"You know, they don't come along very often...", Jack murmured to himself, as if he was genuinely addressing someone. "They make you feel that... no... it's just, you just want them. You don't want anything from them. You don't even want to do anything with them...", he continued before pausing, pacing his log of choice. "Is that what Hiccup is to you?", Jack asked as if he were conducting an interview with himself. "Well, sort of, maybe. Yeah, I guess. He just makes me happy. I think I make him happy...I think. I don't want, I mean I would if he asked... but I'm happy just being with him". Jack occasionally seemed to try and rationalise his feelings. When it came to Hiccup, everything just made him feel incredibly positive. And Jack realised that when even they'd constructed their tent in the pouring rain whilst starving earlier that day, he still felt incredibly happy simply because he was with Hiccup. The other boy had been ranting, complaining, moaning, insisting the tent was to blame for being rubbish, and being so typically Hiccup and melodramatic about everything...and Jack was just lost in it. Yeah, Jack knew he had it for Hiccup pretty bad. You know when you offer to put said tent together by yourself in the pouring rain when all you want to do is find something to eat, just because it'll make Hiccup happy, that you're in a bit deep. But Jack didn't care... he kept it to himself mostly, and Hiccup was always grateful to have Jack around. Jack thought of his feelings for Hiccup as a good kind of pain or something...so long as Hiccup didn't 'belong' to anyone else he was fine with it.

In just his white t-shirt Jack decided that he was a little too visible in the woods, and decided once time had gotten away from him to head back to the camp. He crept around the extinguished fire, not having to try too hard as several people were still awake in other tents talking quietly with each other. He made more of an effort to tread carefully as he approached his and Hiccup's tent, knowing the other boy was likely to be asleep by now. He quietly made his way in, zipping up the tent once inside. Barely able to see, he could make out the vague shape of Hiccup turned and curled against the left side of the tent, he felt around until he found his readily unfurled sleeping bag and sat upon it to take off his boots. Jack hated wearing shoes at the best of times, and resented his college for making them compulsory on the trip. As he fumbled with the laces of the boot on his left foot, a lamp light came on and Hiccup rolled over to look Jack in the eye. Hiccup's eyes were as seemingly shocked by the sudden intrusion of light as Jack was.  
"Hey", croaked Hiccup, his eyes squinting slightly though not looking particularly awoken.  
"Alright?", Jack smiled back. "Did I wake you?"  
"If only", Hiccup returned, eyes rolling a little in his head. "Can't even _get_ to sleep, let alone _stay_ asleep". Jack unintentionally made a small giggling noise, noticing the hilarious but adorable exagerrated hand gestures that Hiccup himself hadn't even noticed he was making.  
  
"You don't usually have a problem getting to sleep. At least when I stay at yours back home"  
Hiccup's eyes moved away from Jack, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his sleeping bag. "That's because I have all my creature comforts back home, isn't it?".  
"Creature comforts?", Jack asked. "I thought you liked this sort of thing", he enquired, his eyes darting around the dimly lit tent.  
  
"Oh I do, it's just... never mind, I'll get to sleep sooner or later"  
"I do mind actually", Jack smiled with a look of self-importance. "I'm not having you lay awake half the night when I was bored out of my mind with nobody to talk to! C'mon..."

"It's embarassing!", Hiccup said, huddling himself in his sleeping bag even more.  
  
A brief silence fell between them, as Jack pulled off his socks and chucked them beside his boots before laying back on his sleeping bag and propping himself up on his elbows, still looking over at Hiccup...who had concealed his entire self from the nose down. Jack raised another smile at the other boy. "I just spent the last twenty minutes talking to myself in the middle of the woods like a crazy person, embarassing is kind of...normal...for us".  
  
Awkwardly looking over at Jack, unable to make eye-contact still, Hiccup eventually spoke up. "It's Toothless, I left him back at home".  
Jack paused for a second, racking his brain. "...you mean your old stuffed dragon toy?", he asked with a look of confusion.  
"Aha", Hiccup returned rather dismissively. "I said it was embarassing. I'm nineteen years old...I'm a guy. And yes, I still like to sleep with what is basically a teddy bear. Yes, you can laugh at the dork now", he bemoaned, rolling his eyes again.  
"Actually, that's kind of cute", laughed Jack. "Admittedly, it's fun watching you get all worked up over it tho-"  
"I'd actually hit you if I wasn't so comfortable right now"  
" _Are_ you comfortable right now?"  
"No, now that you mention it", smirked Hiccup, rolling over again and turning out the lamp to his side.  
Jack laughed a little more. "Love your enthusiasm!"  
"I heard it's infectious", Hiccup retorted monotonously.  
"Well I hope it's the only thing...", Jack sighed.  
Hiccup paused a second, hearing Jack fumbling around behind him. "Wh...what do you mean?"  
  
Hiccup didn't get a response. He began to roll over again, to see what Jack was up to when he got a foot to his shoulder. "What are you doing?!", he asked, as the white-haired boy climbed over him and sat himself down beside him. Jack still said nothing, unzipping Hiccup's sleeping bag just enough for him to fumble his long legs in. Awkwardly, he kicked against Hiccup a few times as he pulled himself inside.  
"Wh-", Jack assumed what seemed to be the position of little spoon.  
"C'mon...hug", Jack said rather quietly, perhaps a little more cautious of people outside hearing him. He zipped up the sleeping bag as high as it would go with them both inside, and having no patience for Hiccup's confusion, he sought the other boys arm and pulled it over him.  
"Again with the what?!", Hiccup asked, though not retracting his arm, or even moving at all.  
"You don't have your Toothless, I'm gonna have to do, aren't I?" Jack sighed, adjusting his legs a little to get more comfortable. His left foot came into contact with one of Hiccup's and he appreciated the extra warmth, seemingly having no inhibition with his friend.  
"Well...", Hiccup seemed to be struggling to find words and he was sure Jack could feel his hammering heart rate - not that he could even explain it himself. "...what about you?"  
"I'll be fine", Jack said in a reassuring tone that also seemed to hint that he was doing Hiccup a very big favour. In truth, Jack was taking the plunge right now and his own heart was pounding like crazy. As it turned out, Jack was notably better at hiding the fact he was nervous about the position he'd put himself in. He'd jokingly stroked Hiccup's hand before, and casually joked about how attractive he was as well - but this time the joke was done. This was one friend being there for another, and enjoying their company on a physical level. And Jack had no intention of taking it further himself. As he'd observed to himself in the woods, he enjoyed Hiccup's company and didn't need anything more from him. To simply be with him was the most preciously important thing in his mind, and that need couldn't be met any better than by being pressed up against him in the privacy of their own tent.  
  
Jack knew that these kinds of incidents had a tendency to end up a lot less innocent than simple hugs. And when Hiccup's fingers found Jack's and locked around them, Jack realised that this was a little different. Neither boy wanted any more than to be with the other. Sure, Jack had times when he thought about Hiccup in other ways, and from this incident alone he now had reason to believe that Hiccup may feel the same. But away from all of that complication, he just wanted for them to be together, to be the one person out of billions that Hiccup had allowed to just waltz into his sleeping bag and take into a hug. Jack's thumb stroked across the back of Hiccup's hand. The brown-haired boy seemed to adjust a little in his sleeping bag, stretching out and allowing Jack more room, though pressing closer to the boy so that they were touching from chest to toe. Jack wasn't entirely sure but was sure he could feel Hiccup's face pressed up against his shoulder, the boy apparently accepting his invitation in full to hug.  
"I know I'm no Toothless, but this isn't so bad, is it?" Jack whispered.  
Hiccup didn't speak back, rather just squeezing Jack's hand a little more firmly and letting out a small sigh of relaxation. This is what Jack loved. Aside from the outdoors, and any given opportunity to tease Hiccup (usually about his dramatic flair), Jack just wanted to be with this boy. He'd never felt this way about anyone else - boy or girl. And he didn't care if anyone else knew, but having this intimacy be such a personal thing between them just made Jack feel all the more special. Hiccup hadn't even done anything, and he'd made Jack feel like the most wonderful thing in the world. In fact, from the sound of it, Jack was almost certain that Hiccup had already fallen asleep. He had a feeling he'd be able to do the same soon. Restless as the nights often were for him, Jack was wrapped in everything he could possibly want...and he'd knock out anybody who disrupted him.   
  
  
*  
  
The early hours of the following morning weren't particularly bright, but the summer birdsong outside was enough to wake Jack. It had been one of those nights where he hadn't remembered actually falling asleep, probably because he just kept thinking of Hiccup cuddling him. Come to think of it, Jack couldn't remember Hiccup pulling away, and yet the other boys arm was notably absent from around Jack, though he was still there behind him.  
The white-haired boy carefully tried to turn his head, before just turning his whole body over to face Hiccup. "Morning", Jack whispered gruffly, noticing Hiccup's eyes straining to open.  
Hiccup sighed briefly, clearly having been woken by Jack turning over. "Mhm...", Hiccup managed, his eyes closing again.  
Being in Hiccup's sleeping bag was still an exciting prospect for Jack, and he didn't quite seem to have the other boy's enthusiasm for a lie-in. He playfully poked Hiccup's arm, but received no response. With a mischievous smile on his face, Jack prodded Hiccup's arm again, this time with all the fingers of his right hand. Hiccup moaned incoherently this time.  
Trying his luck for a third time though not really knowing what he hoped to achieve, Jack went to prod Hiccup a third time. The other boy made a louder protestation this time, budging his arm back at Jack.  
A few more second passed before Hiccup unfolded his arm and pulled it over Jack again as he had the night before. Pressing it into Jack's back, he encouraged the white-haired boy closer, and Jack wasted no time in doing so. He rested himself closer, their foreheads barely touching. Hiccup then raised his leg and hooked it around the back of Jack's legs, pulling the two closer still. Jack's heart was doing exactly what it had done last night.

Silence fell in the tent again, though Jack's mind was racing, his heart more so. His eyes were wide open, apparently trying to take all of this in - this was all Hiccup. This time, _he_ was the recipient, and Jack never felt so validated. He needed to do something, short of bursting out in ecstatic happiness. He stared intently at the other boy, who looked as calm as Jack was not. He wondered if it was genuine though, or if behind those closed eyes was a boy who was flipping over mentally inside. Without even thinking, Jack took the plunge just as he had done last night. Leaning forward awkwardly in Hiccup's embrace, he pressed his lips to Hiccup's for just a second. He pulled away swiftly - quick enough for it to be obvious that his nerves were all over the place.  
Hiccup didn't seem to respond. Either Jack's concept of time had slowed to an excruciating pace, or Hiccup was freakishly good at falling back to sleep on cue. Eventually though, Hiccup rewarded Jack's advance with a small smirk in the corner of his mouth. He stretched his arms a little, letting out a small and adorable sigh, before wrapping his arms more closely and firmly around Jack than before.  
  
Jack felt like he belonged right there. He was his own person, and a free spirit and all, but there was a part of him that belonged with Hiccup. He had learned something else that morning as well - Hiccup's cuddly dragon... he had to go.


End file.
